In magnetic recording media, as used in hard disk storage devices, information is written to and read from magnetic elements that represent digital bits. In order to increase the amount of information that can be stored within a given area, the size and distance between these magnetic elements may be reduced to pack them more densely. At the same time, the number of disks used in a given area may be increased. Acoustic performance of a hard drive is a factor in hard drive performance. Acoustic performance may be affected, for example, by overall sound power and acoustic pure tones.
Acoustic pure tones may be modified in order to adjust acoustic performance, For example, the overall force generated by the motor may be reduced, in turn reducing the energy that drives pure tones. Reducing the overall force reduces the number of disks that can be rotated by reducing the amount of torque that rotates the disks.